


Two Is Better Than One

by IvyCpher



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BillDip, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Hanky panky, Kissing virginity, M/M, Multiple Personality Disorder, Older Dipper Pines, Polyamory Dipper, Reverse Bill Cipher, Willdip, vanishing twin syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: William Cipher, suffered from a case of multiple personality disorder. At times, they would be soft spoken and placid in nature, or at others, they would be loud and obnoxious. They're change of personality would happen at any given time and unlike others who suffered MPD; William would remember what they had been saying when his other personality took hold. It was almost like there were two beings in his body.How can William get Dipper Pines to love them when they are two people?





	1. I Met A Boy

William Cipher, suffered from a case of multiple personality disorder. At times, he would be soft spoken and placid in nature, or at others, he would be loud and obnoxious. His change of personality would happen at any given time and unlike others who suffered MPD; William would remember what he had been saying when his other personality took hold. It was almost like there were two beings in his body.

William was happy that no one ever caught him talking to himself. And if they did, they would just try and pump him full of meds to make the other personality go away. He always refused the medication and since he wasn’t harming himself or others, his mother didn’t care.

Their mother was always very lax with them though, calling them as they please. She loved her son, no matter how many personalities he had.

The real reason he would refuse any type of medication for his ‘condition’, is because William knew that this wasn’t just normal MPD. There were just two souls inside of his body. His mother used to always joke about it too, “Vanishin’ twin syndrome they called it. One baby just absorbs the other. Maybe that’s why Billy is like this.”

But anyone would simply think William crazy if he told anyone this. So, he only talked about it to himself. The personality who was rude and loud was called Bill. And the other, quiet, nicer personality was just called Will.

***

For Bill school was both interesting and a bore. His teachers marveled at how he was at the top of his classes when he acted like he didn’t pay attention half the time. Will enjoyed it, but he disliked all of the students who would whisper behind their back. But no, school wasn’t a problem. The problem was moving right before his senior year.

Will hated moving, and he hated having to change schools even more. The kids never understood him, they always made him feel horrible, until Bill bubbled to the surface and he kicked all of their asses.

William who used to live in the bundling city of New York was moving to a small ‘hick town’ (as Bill called it), across the country in Oregon. He was not excited for it.

The only thing that made them feel better about the move was that the high school they would be attending had only about 150 kids in all.

***  
So after the eight and a half hour flight, William finally arrived in the state of Oregon. Bill was tired and cranky, he was mad that their furniture and most of their other things wouldn’t arrive until the day before school started. Will was a little disappointed about that too, but he enjoyed the large forest that seemed to be practically everywhere.

Their mother called a cab and they put their few suitcases in the trunk before climbing in. “So, what do you think Bill?” Their mother asked once she gave the driver the directions to the apartment complex they would be living in. “So many more trees than in New York!”

The boy smiled softly and nodded, “Will, mom.. I’m Will. But, yeah, the tree’s do look nice. They’re not plastic at all.”

“Sorry, honey.” Their mother said, leaning over to kiss her son’s temple. She always tried her best with her son. Though, it was hard for her to get his name right when he was always switching personalities. “But yeah, no plastic trees! We can get a real Christmas tree for once too.”

When the family finally arrived at the apartments, they went in and unpacked the few things they could. Since the majority of their stuff wouldn’t be coming for a few days, they would be camping out on sleeping bags.

“Mom, can I go out?” Bill asked, once he had finished ‘setting up’ his room. “I want to see if there is anything fun around to do.”

“Of course, Bill, just be back by ten. It’s six now, so you have some time.” The mother most of the time did know which of her son’s personalities she was speaking to, he just had to speak to her first.

“Thanks! I wonder if this town has any cults or secret societies I could join.” Bill was in a much better mood now.

The mother laughed as he son walked out of the door.

Once William was outside of their room, Will said. “Are you really going to look for occults in this town?”

“Psh, why not?” Bill said. William stuffed his hands into his pockets. “Maybe if we do join one they’ll give us a body to put one of us in.” William walked outside.

“No thank you. I rather share a body then being moved to a dead one.” A soft smile appeared on William’s face as he walked off of the cracking sidewalk and onto a beaten dirt road. “Down by the airport, I did see a sign for a tourist place.”

“Was it called, ‘The Mystery Shack’ or something?” Bill asked. “It sounds like a tourist trap, buuut, I guess it could be cool.”

William then continued to walk down the dirt path until he arrived in what had to be the Mystery Shack. Though, the sign on the building did say ‘Mystery hack’.

“Will, I don’t know this place doesn’t look shitty at all.” Bill mumbled as William walked to the front door and opened it. He heard the tingle of a bell above him and walked in.

The place looked like a normal tourist joint to William. Snow globes, hats, and bumper stickers. His blue eyes scanned the small room, but they stopped moving when he saw a boy behind the counter.

The boy looked to be about the same age as William. He had slightly curled brown hair and a small amount of scruff on his chin.

William’s face heated once he noticed that he was staring, and it darkened even more when the boy behind the counter pushed up his glasses and looked from what he was reading, to him. “Hey, man do you need help with something?”

Will felt embarrassed, he hoped that they didn’t look horrible in their outfit. They had just thrown something on this morning. A old, band shirt, jeans, and knee high boots. God, what if they looked like a punk?

Bill answered, “Oh you know,” He walked up to the counter and leaned against it. He would charm this kid with his wonderful personality. “I am looking for something.” Bill loved how this boy’s hair poked out from under his pine tree hat and curled perfectly by his ears.

“Oh?” Dipper closed what he was reading. He couldn’t lie, the stranger in front of him was pretty attractive. He also noted how he had never seen this guy before, maybe he just moved into town. “What were you looking for? Did you lose something?”

“Well, Pine Tree” Bill said, licking his lips. “I was looking for your number, but I don’t seem to have it on my cell.”

Dipper’s face went seven shades of red in two seconds. He was never once asked for his number. “A-Ah, well..” What to do! God, he was just happy Mabel wasn’t here, she would embarrass him more with this guy. Dipper finally decided to give his number to the guy.. What could it hurt? “Sure..” He picked up a sticky note that was on the counter and scribbled down his name and number.

William picked up the sticky note and Will spoke. He wanted to get a word or two in with this guy. “Dipper? That’s a wonderful name.” The boy smiled softly.

“O-Oh, thank you.” Dipper found himself smiling as well. Usually people thought his name was weird.

“You’re welcome.”

***

William stayed at the shack a while longer and talked with Dipper. All of them were enjoyed when they found out that they both would be attending the same high school.

William left at around seven, when they were out of the shack, Will spoke up. “I really like him..”

“I do too. If this goes well, we’ll have us a boyfriend, Will.” Bill said, a smirk curling on to William’s face.

William’s smirk faded into a smile. “I hope he accepts us for.. For this.”

“Well, if he doesn’t, he is missing out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not continue this, it kinda depends if people actually like it.
> 
> The name William refers to the boys as one.  
> Will refers to just Will.  
> And Bill just Bill.


	2. He.. Likes Us

The next day, after a quick breakfast at a diner in town, William went to the Mystery Shack again. He hoped Dipper would be there again.

“Can I talk today since you mostly did all the talking yesterday?” Will asked as William neared the shack.

“Sure thing, Will. I may cut in, just a warning though.” Bill said and William nodded.

When William opened the door everything about the tourist trap was the same, except for Dipper being behind the counter, there was a girl who looked oddly like him.

William walked up to the counter and smiled softly. “H-Hi, I’m Will.. Um, I just wanted to know if Dipp-”

“Oh my god!” The girl said grinning widely, and leaning across the counter to smoosh William’s cheeks. “So you’re the one who wants to date my brother! Well I approve, cause you’re like the cutest thing!”

William’s cheeks glowed crimson and he gently took the girl’s hands and removed them from his face. “I uh.. Yes? Thank you.. I came here to see Dipper actually..”

“Oh sure! I’ll go get him for you! My names Mabel by the way!” Mabel shouted then she ducked out of the room behind a door with a sign that said ‘employees only’ it.

“Bro-bro! Your boyfriend is here!” Mabel said, pushing her brother inside the room.

“M-Mabel!” Dipper said, red in the face. “He isn’t my boyfriend!” When Dipper saw William, his face grew even redder. “Uh, hey, Bill. Whatsup?”

“O-Oh well,, It’s Will actually, but um.. You know, just came to hang out with you I guess.. If you’re free.” Will said and William nervously fixed his hair, tucking a stray golden lock behind his ear.

“Yeah, yeah..” Dipper rubbed the back of his neck and smiled softly at William. He didn’t bring up how William told him that his name was Bill yesterday. “I don’t have to work in the gift shop today so.. And you said yesterday how you just moved here. I could show you around.”

“I’d really like that.” Will said and William smiled.

Both boys jumped when a loud, high pitched squeal erupted from Mabel. “Just go you lovebirds!” She shoved them both out of the shack.

“Is.. Is she always like that?” Will asked, after they were roughly pushed out of the shack.

“Sadly.” Dipper sighed and shook his head, he started to walk and William followed him. “Sorry about her, B- Will.”

“It’s okay, she actually seems really nice.”

The two walked for a bit of awkward silence for a second before Dipper spoke up. “You acted a lot different yesterday, y’know?” He turned around and gave William a soft smile.

“O-Oh.. Sorry about that, I do that often.” Will said and William nervously played with his hands.

“Change the way you act? Why?” Dipper slowed down a bit so he could walk side by side with William. He was curious about him to say the least.

“I have.. Uh, MPD, well, it’s called DID now..” Will admitted and William rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“So.. multiple personality disorder? Wow, that’s cool.. So I was talking to someone else last night?” Dipper was leading William to the floating cliffs, it would be a nice place to sit and talk.

“Yes, but, I was listening, I talked to you last night a bit.” Will said. William was happy that Dipper was taking an interest in him instead of just writing him off as some mental person.

“That’s why you said your name was Will today! I talked to mostly Bill last night then?” How many other personalities do you have?” He asked with genuine curiosity. “Also, we have arrived at our destination.” Dipper gestured to the floating cliffs then sat down. He patted the ground beside him.

“Wow.. It’s beautiful.” Will said and William sat down beside Dipper. “And it’s just me and Bill.”

Nodding, Dipper asked: “So.. Which one of you asked for my number?” A small blush creeped up his neck to his face.

“Oh,” William’s face darkened and he fiddled with his hands a moment. “W-Well.. Bill asked, but.. We um.. Both wanted it..” Will said.

“I-I see..” Dipper coughed. He felt nervous, two people liked him; well technically one person, but two personalities. “From what I’ve read about DID, you uh.. I mean..” He couldn’t find the right words for it!

“I don’t act normal for a person with the condition? Yeah, you’re not wrong, Pine Tree.” Bill said.

Dipper paused and looked up at William. “Am I talking to Bill now?”

“The one and only, kid!” Bill said and a large grin spread across William’s face.

“Wow.. Did you hear what Will and I were talking about though?”

“Of course,” William laid down in the soft grass on turned on his side to look at Dipper. “Well either one of us can talk when we want to. But whoever isn’t talking can still hear and understand what’s going on.” William shrugged. “Oh, we both control our body though.”

“That’s amazing! So, this isn’t a normal case of DID at all! What have the doctors done about this? Do they know why you are like this?” Dipper laid down beside William.

“Slow down, kid!” Bill said. “First off, the doctors don’t know about this. The shitbags would just think that this isn't normal, they already want to give us drugs to get rid of one of us.” William sighed and twirled a lock of his hair between his fingers. “Y’know what vanishing twin syndrome is?”

“That sounds horrible..” Dipper said, he could tell that William was starting to feel uncomfortable with where the conversation was going. “But no, I’ve never heard of it. It doesn’t sound very good though.”

“Well, it’s when a woman is carrying twins and one of the babies slowly absorbs the other..” Bill said, and William’s blue eyes locked on Dipper’s brown ones. “Neither Will or I have told anyone about this, Dipper. Don’t go blabbing about it.”

“I-I won’t tell anyone! I swear!” Dipper scooted closer to William. He was anxious to hear the rest.

William nodded, then Bill continued. “Well, that’s what happened to us. One of us absorbed the other.. And now we’re like this.”

“That’s wild!” Dipper said, he acted like a child being told a wonderful story of a mythical being. “Wow..”

William’s face glowed faintly. Never in his life has anyone thought what he was interesting.. It was nice. “You think so?” Bill asked and William smiled softly.

“Of course, man. I’m happy I’ll get to meet you both.” A smile spread across Dipper’s face. “Wait, since you guys told me something special, I’ll tell you something special about me.” The teen took off his truckers hat, and his hair unraveled into a mess of curls.

William stifled a giggle, “Your hair is cute.” Will said.

Dipper’s cheeks flooded with warmth. “Th-Thanks, but that’s not what I wanted to show you.” He then lifted his bangs to reveal a birthmark of the big dipper on his forehead.

William gasped and brought his fingers up to gently trace the birthmark. “It’s beautiful.” William said.

William’s reaction caused Dipper to blush even more.

“Who knew the stars could be found on humans like us..?” Will asked. William blushed in embarrassment when he had realized what he had done. “S-Sorry..” Will muttered.

“N-No.. No..” Dipper said, letting his bangs fall. “It’s okay, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

The two teens stayed in silence for a while, just looking at each other with blushing faces and sheepish smiles.

Dipper spoke up, breaking the comfortable silence. “So.. Will, Bill.. If you guys are um, not doing anything tonight.. Would you like to sleep over? M-My sister will be out at her girlfriends ton-”

“We’d love that.” William said smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I didn't expect to get so much positive feedback on the first chapter! I received many delightful commenta from wonderful people!
> 
> I will continue this story, do not worry your little heads!
> 
> Thank you all.


	3. Truth or Dare?

Later that night, around seven, William arrived at the Mystery Shack with a sleeping bag under his arm.

Bill was excited, maybe tonight they could sneak their way into a kiss. Will was nervous, but also excited. William had never spent the night at someone's house before.

Dipper told William to just enter through the gift shop, so they did. William opened the door to the gift shop. The lights were out and there was no one there but him. Not even Dipper.

“What if he’s standing us up?” Will muttered and William nervously fidgeted with his hands.

“Relax.” Bill said. “He probably doesn’t know we’re here yet.” William nodded softly.

Then suddenly, Dipper came from the ‘employees only’ door back by the counter. “O-Oh, you guys are already here. Did I leave you waiting long?”

“No,” William said, now softly smiling. The nervousness leaving his body. “We just got here.” Bill said.

“Well good! I got my uncle to order some pizzas, I have two up in my room. C’mon.” Dipper said, leading the way for William.

“Oh sweet,” Bill said. “I hope you’re not one of those people who eats pineapple on your pizza, because if you are; this potential relationship is over.”

Dipper snorted, “Hell no! I’m weird, but I’m not that weird.”

William followed Dipper into a small, messy, living room then up a small staircase. “Your house is so homey.” Will said. “Our house was never well.. Dirty like this. Our mom always makes us keep things tidy.”

“I feel you there, guys. My mom is like that, but since I moved in with my uncle, he doesn’t care.” Dipper said as he opened the door to his bedroom and stood by the door, bowing slightly as he gestured inside, “You two first.”

William’s cheeks dusted with a light blush and he laughed. “Didn’t see you as such a gentleman, kid.” Bill said and William walked in.

“I can be a gentleman if I want to.” Dipper smiled, walking into the room behind William.

Dipper’s room reminded William of his room back in new York. There were a few band and movie posters on the wall, a overflowing bookshelf, and a desk cluttered with papers and pens. There was also two pizza boxes on Dipper’s bed. “I like your room,” Will said and William put his sleeping bag out of the way by the wall.

“Thanks,” Dipper rubbed the back of his neck and went to go sit on his bed, he picked up the pizza boxes and motioned for William to sit beside him.

“Oh my,” Bill said and William laughed, sitting beside Dipper. “So scandalous, Dipper, At least you’re treating us to dinner before you woo us into your bed.”

Dipper’s cheeks darkened and he weakly punched William’s arm. “I-I didn’t think I was wooing you.”

“You’re just a real sweet guy.” Will said. But of course, William was already wooed.

***

The boys had a nice night. They talked, ate their pizza, and just generally had fun. They went back downstairs to the kitchen to sneak a liter of Coke to drink.

“Let’s play truth or dare.” Bill said, William’s face was flushed from laughing and embarrassment from past jokes and witty phrases.

Dipper was drinking from the bottle of Coke and put it down. “That actually sounds fun.” His face was flushed as well, but he didn’t care he was having too much fun. “Who should go first?”

“You will, kid! But you” Bill said. “Truth or dare?”

“Uhh, well… Truth.” Truth was always the safe option in Dipper’s opinion.

“Okay..” Will said and William paused for a moment, thinking of a good question. “Is it true that you.. Are interested in us?”

William smirked softly and Dipper’s face darkened even more.

“I can’t lie can I?”

“Nope.” William said.

“Then.. Yes.” Dipper said, smiling sheepishly.

An internal celebration happened inside of William. Both boy were happy beyond belief.

“Well, that matches how we feel about you.” Bill said.

“Oh my.. Um.. Your guys’ turn!” Dipper quickly changed the subject. “Truth or dare?”

“Wait who are you daring?” Will asked.

“Both of you.”

William nodded. “Dare.” Bill said.

“I dare you to…” Dipper started. He didn’t really have a dare in mind, but he could think of one. “I dare you both to give me a kiss. O-On the cheek.” He quickly added.

A Smile broke across William’s face. “What did I say earlier?” Bill laughed out. “He’s wooing us into his bed!”

“You picked dare! I had to choose something!” Dipper defended, he suddenly felt foolish for picking such a dare. “Sorry.”

“No, no, it’s okay.” Will said. “We’ll do it, Bill was just teasing.” William moved closer to Dipper, both boys’ hips touching. “Close your eyes.”

“O-Okay.” Dipper muttered as he closed his eyes. He felt the bed shift when William leaned in to kiss his cheek. His heart was pounding furiously.

William couldn’t help but admire the sight of Dipper being so flustered and adorable. He kissed Dipper’s cheek, before gently cupping his face and turning it so that he could kiss the other cheek. William could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears when he finally pulled away and moved back to his original spot on the bed.

Dipper still had his eyes closed, his skin tingled where William had kissed them. He slowly opened his eyes to see William, red in the face and nervously messing with his hair. “Was that your first um.. Kiss too?”

“Yes..” Bill said, “But a cheek kiss isn’t really a true kiss, so we’re still kissing virgins.”

“Oh..” Dipper said looking away. “Would you let me.. Take your kissing virginity then?”

“You can take all of our virginities in time, Pine Tree.” Bill said.

Dipper swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. Oh boy.

The two then exchanged a slightly awkward kiss. They bumped foreheads and laughed once or twice before they finally found a good position and their lips met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> William and Dipper are...
> 
> HELPLESS AND IN LOOVE


	4. Unpacking

By the time school started, William and Dipper had started dating. Dating was a pleasurable and wonderful experience for William, like nothing else he had experienced before.

Like William’s mother had said, their stuff arrived the afternoon before they were to start school. He texted Dipper to let him know he would not be able to drop by the shack today since they had to unpack.

To both Will’s and Bill’s surprise, Dipper volunteered to come over and help. William couldn’t say ‘no’ to Dipper so they just said yes and sent Dipper their address and room number.

Unpacking would be a lot easier with another person’s help anyways.

William slipped his phone into his pocket and left his room to find his mom putting away some dishes she just unpacked. “Hey mom, my friend Dipper is going to come over and help unpack, is that okay?” Will asked.

There mother was on her tip toes, putting a plate in the cupboard. “Oh? Is it that Dipper who you haven’t stopped talkin’ about?”She turned around and gave her son a smile. “I’ll have to see if he’s good enough to be dating my son.”

“M-Mom!” Will protested and William’s cheeks blushed softly. “Don’t do nothing to scare him please.”

“I won’t, I won’t.” Their mother made her way across the room, maneuvering through the boxes they had already brought up. “Don’t worry, I’m sure he’s a fine boy.”

William nodded softly, and then started to help his mother put away the rest of the dishes before Dipper arrived with a knock at the door. “I’ll get it!” Bill said and William rushed over to the door, nearly tripping over a box of books. He earned a ‘be careful’ from his mother and finally opened the door.

“Well hello, Mr. Pines, I’m delighted you could make it.” William said with a light smirk, quickly kissing Dipper on the cheek.

Dipper’s cheeks went a soft red and a smile spread across his face. “Hey, I mean, it’s nothing. I’m happy to help.”

“You’re too sweet,” Will said and William took Dipper’s hand and lead him into the box-filled apartment. “Mom, Dipper’s here.”

The woman was stacking boxes near the walls in an attempt to clear some space to bring in the furniture. “Oh?” She said looking up. “He’s cute, I’ll give ‘em that.”

“Uh, thank you, Mrs. Cipher.” Dipper said, extending his hand to shake.

“Call me Sally, Dipper.” The mother said with a smile, shaking Dipper’s hand.

After Dipper and William’s mother were semi acquainted, everyone got to work bringing furniture up from the apartment complexes front lot. Thank god there was an elevator and hand truck, or they would’ve never got the sofa in.

A few hours of work later, they managed to bring up all of the furniture and remaining boxes. They finished around four.

“Thank you so much for your help, Dipper, I don’t know if we would’ve ever got it done without you.” William’s mother said with a smile. “I’m going to shopping for some actually food, if you would like, you could stay for dinner.”

Dipper looked over at William who was nodding and smiling at him. “Sure, and it was nothing.”

“Such a sweet boy you are.” The mother patted Dipper’s head and grabbed her purse off the counter. “No hanky panky while I’m gone.” She said as she left.

Both Dipper’s and William’s face slightly darkened. “Well you heard her,” Bill said, “Looks like we aren’t going to have any fun.”

Dipper laughed and kissed William’s cheek. “Oh well, too bad. Why don’t we set up your room?”

“I mean, it’s not ‘hanky panky’ but alright.” Bill said, William laughed softly and took Dipper’s hand, leading him to their room.

Dipper had come to be used to Bill’s lewd comments by now. Sure they made him blush. But he didn’t mind.

They had already set up William’s and his mother's bed earlier, so there was no need to do that. They only had to sort through a great deal of boxes to find some things.

William chose a box at random and picked at the tape with his fingernails to open it. “Dipper?” Will asked.

“Yeah?” Dipper was doing the same with another box.

“Are.. Are you still going to be our boyfriend in school?” Will said, William now looked at Dipper. “Like.. or is it going to be one of those things that is secret?”

“What?” Dipper put down the box he was looking through and sat down besides William on the floor. “Will, Bill, guys, I wouldn’t do that.” The brunette wrapped an arm around the blonde. “We won’t be secret or anything, don’t worry.”

William leaned into Dipper’s touch and sighed softly. Will was the one who was most paranoid about this, but Bill was as well. They had finally found another person that cared about them, and that they could talk to; they didn’t want it to be hidden. “Really Dipper?”

“Oh course, I need to show you off, don’t I? Make everyone jealous that you’re with me.” A smile crept across Dipper’s face and he kissed the top of William’s head. “Don’t worry.”

“We’ll try,” Will muttered.

Surprising as it is, neither of the boys got much done after that. They stayed, sitting on the floor, and cuddling each other. Though, their cuddle fest did end once William’s mother returned.

Hand in hand, they left William’s room and went into the livingroom and kitchen area. “What did you pick up, mom? Please no more cup-o-noodles.” Bill said.

“I got,” the mother said, rummaging through one of many of the white grocery bags. "Mac’n cheese!” She said holding up two boxes of macaroni and cheese.

Small cheers erupted from the two boys.

Dipper and William made the mac’n cheese while William’s mother put some things away. And when it was done they sat down and ate. William was a bit sad that Dipper had to leave after he finished his meal, but he had to get ready for school in the morning; they both did.

Once Dipper left, Bill asked: “So, how’d you like him mom?”

“You have a better taste in men than I did, honey.” The boys’ mother said. “Now go get your stuff ready and shower, you have school in the morning.”

William didn’t complain, he did what he was told. He was excited for the next day. A new school. A new start. And a wonderful boyfriend. What could be better than that?


	5. School Was Tolerable For Once?

William woke up to the beeping of an alarm on his phone. “School,” Bill grumbled, and William swung his legs out of bed and stretched.

“And Dipper,” Will said and William yawned, a soft smile spreading across his features.

William then proceeded to get ready, he got dressed and packed his lunch, along with a few other, soon to be tedious everyday things.

His mother was still asleep so William scribbled down a quick note for her before he left, ‘Went to school, love W&B.’.

William adjusted the single backpack strap on his shoulder and started out of the apartment to school. The walk was nice, not many people were out except for the occasional elderly person feeding the birds. William just noticed how much quieter it was here than New York.

Finally, William made his way to the large, poorly funded looking school. He checked the time on his phone before going in, 7:10, he was early, oh well. At least he had time to go get his schedule and get a feel of the place.

They opened the door and walked in, surprisingly the, inside of the building was much better looking than the outside. William wandered down the halls until he came to a room with a sign above it labeled ‘OFFICE’. He peeked through the glass and saw a few people, so he opened the door and went in.

A woman at a desk looked up at him and smiled, “A bit early aren’t you? How can I help you?” She straightened up a few of the stray papers on her desk and placed a pen in a plastic cup.

“Uh we,  _ I _ just moved here and well, I don’t have a schedule yet.” Bill said, mentally kicking himself at his small blunder.

“Oh, I see the.” The woman said, she scooted her chair over to an old looking computer at the other end of the desk. “What’s your name and grade, sweetie?” She asked

“I’m William Cipher and I’m a senior.” Bill said, and William started to crack his knuckles to calm himself.

The woman cringed at the cracking noise, but nodded “Oh yes, your mother called a few days ago and registered you.” She hit a few buttons on her keyboard and a paper slowly printed from an ancient looking printer. Once it the paper was finished printing, she snatched it and handed it to William. “Here you go.”

“Thanks,” Bill mumbled and William took the paper before quickly leaving the room. He walked out of view of those in the office before he looked at the schedule. American history first period, chemistry second, anatomy third, math fourth, creative writing fifth, lunch, gym sixth, novel comprehension seventh, and then study hall for eighth.

They weren’t bad classes in William’s opinion, both boys hoped that they would have at least a few classes with Dipper.

William took his phone out of his pocket and saw that he spent ten minutes in the office and grumbled. They decided instead of going around to look where their classes are, they would just go back to the lobby.

With a soft sigh, the teen made his way down the hall and into the lobby. As he figured, there were more students there than last time. He looked around for Dipper and quickly found him by following the loud sound of his sister, Mabel’s voice.

A smile crept across William’s face and he followed Mabel’s voice, only to find her jabbering about something to Dipper, who looked very embarrassed. Dipper’s back was facing them, so William saw this as a perfect opportunity to surprise his boyfriend.

William crept up closer behind Dipper and put a finger over his mouth to show Mabel to not say anything about him.

“Dipper!” Bill shouted and William wrapped his arms around Dipper’s waist and buried his face into the brunette’s back. “Ya miss us?” Bill asked, a grin on William’s lips.

Dipper tensed, but relaxed once he realized who had hugged him. He awkwardly turned around and hugged William back. “Of course I missed you guys!” The embarrassment Dipper was drenched in diluted into happiness.

William placed a quick kiss on Dipper’s lips. “We missed you too,” Will said and William gently nuzzled Dipper.

The two boy’s displace of public affection was destroyed when they noticed Mable taking pictures of them both. “Don’t mind me, boys!” She said with a grin. “I just wanted some candid shots!”

“Mabel, stop that!” Dipper said, removing himself from the hug and going to take away his sister’s phone. “Delete those!”

William smiled and crossed one of his arms to awkwardly rub his other arm. He wondered what it would be like if his mother’s pregnancy had went normally and he would be in two bodies. Would Dipper still love him?

“No can do, bro-bro! They’re too cute!” Mabel protested and shoved her phone down her shirt into her bra. “It’s in the boob zone, too late to get it anyways!”

Dipper laughed, “Darnit! The toxic boob zone!”

The only one who noticed the people staring was William. He felt uncomfortable under the gaze of so many people, but if Dipper didn’t care, he wouldn’t either.

“Hey,” Bill said, allowing William to regain Dipper’s attention. “Let me see your schedule, I wanna see if we have anything together.” William removed his own schedule from his pocket.

“Oh, yeah.” Dipper said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled paper. “Uh, this is it.” He unfolded it the best he could then handed it over to William.

“Oh, very organized.” Bill teased and William took Dipper’s schedule and compared it to his own. “We have three classes together, not counting lunch.” Bill said and William grinned as he handed back Dipper’s schedule. “Novel comprehension, American history, and creative writing.”

Dipper took back his schedule and looked over William’s, just to see for himself if they had the same classes. “Sweet! At least we see each other for a few classes.”

“And lunch.” Will added.

“And lunch.” Dipper repeated with a laugh.

The school day continued with ease, and both William and Dipper were happy to be seated beside each other in all of their shared classes. Lunch was fun as well, William shared some of his packed lunch with Dipper since he couldn’t stand to watch his boyfriend eat pizza that looked like cardboard.

At the end of the day, Dipper offered to walk William home, and of course, he agreed.

Before Dipper left to go to his own home, William took him by the hand and kissed him.

The day was a good day for both boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter, I kinda lost sight if where the story was going.


	6. So It's A Date

School seemed nice.. For the first month at least. After that first month, things started to get harder for William. They noticed how Dipper seemed to drift away during school hours, and was busy after school. “Studying” was always Dipper’s excuse, “I want to get into a good college, don’t you?”

Of course, William saw Dipper’s point, and they too wanted to get into a good college. But, they still felt like they were being neglected by Dipper. So one day, after school, they and Mabel made plans to talk about it at the local diner.

After school, William hurriedly rushed over to the diner and waited for his friend. It made him happy to see Mabel skipping down the street towards them. “Wibbles!” The girl called out. It was her nickname for them and William thought it rather cute.

“Hey, Mabel.” Bill said and William smiled. The two exchanged a quick hug. “Thanks for coming, it.. It helps.”

“Oh no problem! It’s my duty to help my brother in things like this! Now let’s go in, I’m suppper hungry.” Mabel said with a grin, taking William’s hand and leading him inside the diner to a booth in the back.

“So, tell me what my Dip-Shit has been doing.” The girl leaned across the table intently waiting for an answer.

“Well.. That’s the thing.” Will started, he and Bill decided that he would talk to Mabel about it since he was more tuned with his emotions. William nervously fumbled with his hands. “He hasn’t been doing anything. He’s been.. Ignoring us without realizing it.”

Before Mabel could inquire more a waitress came over. “‘Ello, I’m Janet, I’ll be your server today. Do you two know what you’d like to drink?” The waitress pulled a small pad of paper and pen out of a large pocket on her apron.

“I’ll have lemonade please!” Mabel said with a smile.

“Uh, hot tea please?” Will asked.

“Oh course, of course. I’ll be right out with those.” Janet scribbled their drinks down and walked off.

“Okay, now tell me more, Wib.” Mabel said as soon as their waitress was gone.

“He just.. Seems more interested in school than us? I mean, we understand that this is our last year and all, but.. All D-Dipper does is want to work and study.”

“Ohhhh,” The female leaned leaned back into her side of the booth. “Dip-Dot has been studying up a storm lately.” She paused and tapped her index finger on her chin a few times. “I know!” Mabel practically shouted as she slammed her fists on the table, causing William to jump. “The Halloween dance is next Friday! Ask him to go with you and make a costume that will make him want you even more!”

William was a bit embarrassed at this, because just as Mabel said it, their waitress came back with their drinks. “Now, do you know what you’d like to order?”

“Pancakes please!” Mabel said, after she took a sip of her drink.

“I’ll have pancakes too, please.” Will said, and William rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Their waitress nodded and walked away once more.

“You.. You mean like something sexy?” Will whispered.

“Yes! That would definitely get Dips attention! He’s crazy about you two. I know that this would make him get his head out of the books!”

“Oh? Hm, we could probably pull off a good nurse.” Bill said taking over and William smirked. “With your help of course, Mabel.”

“A nurse sounds perfect for you guys! A girl nurse though, right?”

“Of course! Dude nurses aren’t something that will get a guy hard.”

***

And so it was settled, Mabel was going to help William get her brother's attention again. They would start ordering supplies for their costume soon, but first William has to ask Dipper to the dance.

The blonde teen had it all planned out, they would catch Dipper after school, sweeten him up with some kisses, and then ask him.

So when the school day ended, William quickly retrieved his necessary books and things from his locker and shoved them into his backpack. They then rushed over to Dipper’s locker and waited, they hoped they hadn’t missed him.

A large smile spread across William’s face once they saw Dipper coming down the hallway. “Diiiippper!” Bill called  out and William wrapped his arms around Dipper and hugged him once he was close enough.

“Oh! Hey guys.” Dipper smiled and hugged William back. “What’re you two doing here?”

“Do we need an excuse to see the most wonderful boy in the world?” Bill asked and William peppered the brunette's face with kisses. “It’s also been so long since we’ve walked home together.”

A light blush spread across Dipper’s cheeks and he managed to return a few of his boyfriend’s kisses. “Hey, I know I’ve been kind’ve busy lately.. Is that the real reason why?”

The smile vanished from William’s lips and he rested his head on Dipper’s chest. “A little.” Will mumbled.

“I’m going to make it up to you, I swear.” Dipper whispered, gently kissing the top of William’s head. “Why don’t we go to the dance this Friday together, then go to my place afterwards?”

“That sounds perfect,” Will said, William started to look back up at Dipper. “But..”

“But what?” Dipper asked.

“But only if you spend the night at our house tonight.” Will said, William’s cheeks turning a lovely shade of pink. “We’ve been deprived of cuddles.”

Laughing, Dipper gently moved William away from him. “Fine, fine, let me get my things and we can go.”

A grin spread over William’s face and he gave a quick nod as he waited for Dipper to get his things.

“Okay, ready.” Dipper said as he slung his backpack over his shoulder and grabbed William’s hand.

“So.. I was thinking we could sleep together tonight.” Will started. “J-Just sleeping though, our bed is big enough.”

“I’d love that, Will.” Dipper leaned over and kissed William’s cheek as they walked out of the school.

The walk to William’s home was peaceful. They didn’t talk much because they didn’t need to, they were happy.

Though, just because Dipper asked William to the dance wasn’t going to stop them from wearing a sexy nurse outfit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers! I'm sorry to say, that due to me going on vacation, I will not be able to update for a while. I've been very busy packing, and just getting ready. I will leave on July 7th and come back the 17th, so I don't know exactly when the next update will be. This will be going for all of my other multi-chapter fics as well.


	7. The Halloween Dance

Soon, William and Mabel had gathered everything for their nurses costume. They found most of what they would need at the local thrift store, and Mabel was nice enough to lend William a pair of smaller heels to wear.

William was getting ready for Dipper to pick him up, their boyfriend would be there any moment and they had to look perfect. Luckily for William though, his mother who had acquired a job as a mechanic a few weeks back, was working overtime because of an old man who had a robot with engine trouble. They wouldn’t have to suffer through odd questions about being in a mini dress with red heels.

William wore a white mini dress with a stitched red cross on the chest, panty hose, and Mabel’s red heels. He had even used a bit of his mother’s black nail polish for a finishing touch.

They examined themself in the bathroom, William let out a soft sigh before Bill muttered: “Damn, we’re hot.”

Then, the noise of the doorbell filled the house, William stepped away from the mirror and quickly went to get the door. “Comin- ahing!” Maybe they should’ve practiced wearing these heels more, because when they rounded the corner they slipped.

William quickly got up though, his face was flushed with embarrassment. He quickly pulled down his dress to cover his rubber speedo type underwear that he bought just for the dance.

“William, you guys okay?” Dipper asked through the door, concern seasoning his voice.

“Mhm!” Will hummed, before opening the door to find Dipper dressed as a ghostbuster, he even had a little vacuum thing.

“Hey th-” Dipper stopped mid word when he finally noticed what his boyfriends were wearing. His face darkened with a hot blush. “What.. What are you wearing?”

“A costume.” Bill said, while William wrapped his arms around Dipper’s shoulders. “Don’t you like it? We spent all week on it, your sister even helped us.”

“Wh- of course Mabel helped.” Dipper muttered, his arms slowly going around William’s waist. “I like it, I really do. But, you don’t think you’ll get dress coded?”

William’s cheeks were a’glow now, ideas racing through both Will’s and Bill’s shared thinking space. “Th-Then we can have our own dance at your house.” Will muttered, William’s head gently resting on Dipper’s chest.

“You and Mabel planned didn’t you?”

“We did.” Bill said. “But we planned it when you were starving us of love. We’re high maintenance.”

“You are.” The words left Dipper’s mouth with a chuckle, he brought William closer to his side. “Ready to go?”

“Yep!” Bill said happily, William snuggled up to Dipper then shut the door.

“Okay then. It’s a good thing my uncles went out with their friends and Mabel is out probably summoning a demon for fun.” Dipper led the way down the empty hall, his arm wrapped around William’s waist. He pulled his vacuum behind him.

A laugh left William as he quickly leaned up to peck Dipper’s cheek. “She’s so fun.”

The couple was surrounded by a comfortable silence as they made their way through and out of the apartment building, but the silence was shattered when they stepped outside and William let out a gasp when the cold air touched his skin.

“Oh we should’ve grabbed a coat!” Will said, William snuggling closer to Dipper to gain his warmth.

“We can head back.” Dipper suggested.

“No, then the outfit wouldn’t be perfect.” Will mumbled.

Dipper sighed, “Alright.” Then they continued on their walk to the school. Bill would keep complaining about the cold as they walked, Dipper always replying with something on the lines of “I said we could go get your coat.”

But they did make it to the dance even with Bill’s complaining. But as Dipper stated earlier, William was dress coded before he even got in the doors. So, they left the dance and started towards the Mystery Shack.

“I told you.” Dipper said, shaking his head as they walked down the moonlit, dirt road. “The thing isn’t even warm.”

“I-It wasn’t meant to be warm!” Will said with a wobbling lip. “It was meant to make you notice us and.. Maybe so we could try something tonight.” William’s cheeks were already rosey from the cold, but they darkened even more; bringing fresh heat to his face.

“You guys always have my attention.” Dipper whispered, leaning over to kiss the top of William’s head. The shack was growing closer and closer. “And you don’t have to dress up just so..” He paused and nervously cleared his throat.

“Just so I’ll want to do anything sexual with you.” Dipper finally said. “You two are attractive without costumes and stuff. You’re perfect.”

Starring up at Dipper with wide blue eyes, William smiled. “I love you.” William leaned up and pressed a kiss to Dipper’s lips. A kiss that Dipper stopped walking to return.

Dipper dropped his vacuum prop and wrapped both arms around William. He pulled his boyfriend(s) flush against his body and kissed them. And kissed them and kissed them.

When the kiss ended, neither Bill or Will felt cold. They felt warm and safe in Dipper’s arms. The cool wind swirled around the couple, but neither felt it.

“I love you too.” Dipper whispered. The wind carried his voice and made a shiver shoot down William’s spine.

“L-Let’s go inside.. I bet you can warm us up even more in there.” Will said, William’s hand going to hold Dipper’s.

The brunette nodded and gentle squeezed William’s hand. The walk to the shack was quick and brief. Both teens kicked off their shoes and quickly ran up the old wooden steps to Dipper’s attic bedroom.

Being inside the shack quickly took the chill off William, his skin prickled with goosebumps and he sat on the edge of Dipper’s bed.

“You don’t know what a pain heels are.” Bill said as Dipper sat beside him.

They soon became close again, Dipper leaning down and William looking up at him. Their mouths close.

“You still look good in them.” Dipper mumbled, his hand gently resting on William’s thigh.

William’s blue eyes were locked on Dipper’s brown ones. Their lips met again and the teens fell back on the bed.

They became quickly tangled in one another. Bill and Will were having difficulties controlling themselves. It was like neither of them was in control. But their body knew what to do.

William was on top of Dipper, Dipper’s arms wrapped around his lower waist. Their hips being brought together to brush and grind one another.

William slowly pulled away from the kiss, his cheeks flush. He sat up. Bill let out a soft hiss. “I-I need to get these off.”

Dipper didn’t protest when William broke the kiss, his hands went to knead William’s hips. “What, babe?”

Lifting his hips up, William hooked his thumbs under the hem of the now uncomfortable, rubber underwear. 

“Oh wow..” Dipper whispered, he couldn’t help his hands that went to help William take the bulging things off. “Here.”

The two pulled down the horrible choice in underwear and William’s erection sprung free. A sigh of relief left William and he shimmied his hips to get the thing down further.

“Have.. Have you-” Will started when he felt Dipper’s eyes staring at them.

“No.” Dipper said shaking his head. “But we’ll do it together.”

“Together.” Will copied in a whisper.

After gently lifting William off of him and down beside him, Dipper went to his nightstand and rummaged around under a bunch of socks until he turned back to his boyfriend(s) with a bottle of lube and a condom with a light blue wrapper. “I’ve um.. Been prepared ever since you said I could-” He looked in the opposite direction in embarrassment. “Take your virginity.”

“It’s good you were prepared then, because we forgot about this stuff.” Bill said, taking the items from Dipper. He and Will may of forgotten about buying protection and lube, but they didn’t forget about- well, stretching themselves out a little when they could.

A nervous laugh left Dipper, he nodded softly and began to unbutton his costume. “I love you two.” He worked swiftly to get his costume off and with a thud it hit the floor. All Dipper wore under it was a white t-shirt and a pair of boxers where a tent was set up.

“We love you too.” William whispered, his eyes locked on to Dipper’s body. “God..”

“Wh-What?” Dipper asked, some panic in his voice.

“We need you.” William’s hands were at his sides, his hands opening and closing into fists. They had been trying not to touch themself, to save that for Dipper; but their cock ached.

The rest of Dipper’s clothes flew to the ground at those words and he was back on the bed beside William. “You can have me, all of me. But only if I can have you.” As he spoke, Dipper was laying William back down again.

Dipper’s fingers made William’s bear skin tingle, they could taste the faint, coppery taste of blood in their mouth from biting their lip. “You can have us. You can have us forever.”

Dipper nodded and picked up the bottle of lube from the bed. He exhaled and looked down at William. “I’m going by porn so um..”

A soft laugh left William’s lips. “Yeah, that’s what we learned from too.” Will muttered.

Smiling softly, Dipper popped the cap of the lube bottle and squirted some into his hand. “It’s a little cold.”

“Well I’m sure you can warm us up.” Bill said. William spread his legs and hissed softly when Dipper pressed his lube fingers to his asshole. “Shit that is cold.” Mumbled Bill.’

“I told you.” Said Dipper with a roll of his eyes. He eased his fingers around William’s opening, finally slipping them into the tight space.

William bit his bottom lip, their hands gripped the bed sheet. Both Will and Bill’s mind was slowly slipping off into bliss. Of course they had masturbated before, but it felt like nothing compared to this. “A-Ahh..”

Slowly Dipper moved his finger inside of his boyfriend(s’), they took his finger in deeper each time until Dipper finally added a second digit into William.

William lifted his hips up in an attempt to get more of Dipper inside of them. Soft whimpers left their mouth.

Then Dipper added one last finger, he pushed them in and out of William. “You’re beautiful..” He whispered.

“I love you.” William said in a soft voice.

***

Losing your virginity.. Wow. Neither Bill nor Will suspected that it would feel  _ that  _ good.

William laid with their head resting on Dipper’s chest. They listened to the pounding of their boyfriends heart beat and smiled at him. “We should do that again.” Bill said as William placed a soft kiss on Dipper’s lips.

“We should.” Dipper said after the quick kiss. His arm was wrapped loosely around William’s waist, holding them. “Just.. Don’t give Mabel all of the details from this. I won’t have any peace if you two do.”

“We won’t.” Will said in a soft voice; William softly shook his head, their blonde locks gently bobbing.

Bill couldn’t wait for the next time they would be able to do this with Dipper, maybe they could be the top next time.

Will was happy with just being held by Dipper, but he also could start to look forward to their next time with Dipper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry for this really long hiatus! Honestly before this update, I wasn't in the writing groove. But now, I'm much better.  
> Anyways, I'm going to start working in some fluffy fall and goretober prompts soon, so I'll try to get those done when I can.


	8. Babe

William woke up with a soft groan and a soreness below. 

They're vision was blurry from just waking up, but they was warm and it was so bright.

Like flashing bright? What was happening?

They blinked again to fully regain their vision and they saw Mabel with her phone, taking pictures.

“Oh shit!” Bill yelped, and William pulled the blankets closer to themself in surprise.

Mabel laughed and continued to snap pictures. “Good to see my little Wib is awake! I take it everything went well?” She smirked.

“I-It was until you started taking pictures!” Will cried. “Dipper wake up!” He hissed, William nudged their still slumbering boyfriend aggressively.

Dipper shot up with surprising speed for a man who was just sleeping. “What happened?” A few seconds passed and then he registered what was happening. “Mabel?! What the hell are you doing?” Dipper demanded, moving so he could hide his boyfriend(s) from the view of the camera.

“Oh you know! Just getting more pictures for the scrapbook! Don't worry I didn't see anything!” Mabel snapped one more picture. “Oh yeah, the grunkles are home sooo, you may wanna find some clothes and think up a good story.” She then darted out of the bedroom.

“Shit,” Dipper mumbled, “I hadn't told them yet.”

“You didn't tell them?” Bill asked, a bit of anger in his voice. William was still processing all of what just happened, but they heard clear what their boyfriend had said.

“Look it's not like that I don't want to tell them,” Dipper sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “I just don't know how they'll react and I thought I'd wake up early enough to sneak you out.

“I didn't even r-realize that we fell asleep.” Will mumbled. William wrapped an arm around Dipper’s waist. “I'm sure that your uncles won't mind.”

“You're probably right.” Dipper exhaled and kissed the top of William's head. “You don't have any clothes besides the costume do you?”

William shook their head.

“Well I can't have you guys going downstairs in that, my clothes are a bit big but they should fit you.”

“I'm warning you now,” Bill said. “whatever clothes you give us you are not getting back.”

Dipper shrugged, “that's fair.”

***

Dipper picked out William some clothes and then got dressed himself.

William liked wearing Dipper’s clothes, they were too big on them and they smelled like Dipper. They wore one of Dipper’s wrinkled flannels and a pair of jeans that they had to roll up a few times. They stuck with their borrowed heels from Mabel though, no matter how painful they were. 

Dipper had finished dressing before them in an old t-shirt and sweatpants, so he gathered up their costume for them. “I'll put it in a bag once we're downstairs.”

“Such a gentleman, no wonder we let you steal our kissing virginity and our sex virginity.” Bill said and William grinned.

Dipper’s cheeks flushed a pale pink, he took a step closer to William and kissed them. “And it was an honor to take them, but don't forget you took mine too.”

Heat rose under William's skin and they kissed Dipper back for a long moment. When they pulled away all they could do was hug him. The man who loved them for them. “Thank you.”

Dipper held them close to him and kissed the top of his boyfriends’ head. “Thank you too, now let's get downstairs. Or everyone will think we're up to some  _ hanky panky.” _

“Oh no,” Will gasped softly, William stared up at Dipper with a smile. “not  _ hanky panky.” _

Dipper grinned, kissed William again and grabbed their hand. “I love you two.”

“We love you too.”

Dipper lead the way downstairs, he held William's hand so they wouldn't fall. Heels and a sore ass was a bad combination to have while going downstairs.

Once down the stairs, Dipper turned into the kitchen area which William had only been in a handful of times. Seated at the kitchen table was a man who they had only seen in passing glimpses, a man who looked strangely like him, and Mabel.

There was a lot of twins in Dipper's family-

“Well looks like Playboy is up,” One of the twin men spoke. He wore a dirty tank top and boxers.

Dipper sighed, “Grunkle Stan, Ford, this is William.”

“Uh, hi-" Will spoke up shyly, William gave a small wave. “Nice to meet you two.”

“They're Dipper's boy-" Mabel started to speak up but Dipper cut her off.

“They're my boyfriend.” He said firmly.

“Great. Does that mean I can put him to work since he's always hanging around the shack with you?” 

“No, Stan!” Dipper said, then he paused and turned his gaze to William. “I mean if you guys want to work here-?”

“Don’t overcrowd the boy, you two,” the other man piped up and William assumed he was Ford. He wore a red sweater with that owl pokemon (they guessed that Mabel made it for him) and black pants. “He looks frightened to death.”

William did feel way more uncomfortable than they thought they would. They didn't like being put on display like this. “Uh, so um-,” Will started to speak, but Bill took over. “We gotta go.” And William left the kitchen and headed to the gift shop segment of the house.

They heard Dipper apologize before joining them in their escape. “Are you okay? What happened?”

“Just- we’re just overwhelmed.” Will mumbled. 

“We don’t like being shown off like that, could you give us more of a notice next time you introduce us to your family?” Bill asked. “I mean, this isn't the best first meeting.”

Dipper grabbed William's hand, “sorry, I just.. I just wanted to get it over with. I never asked you if you guys were ready to meet them.” He grazed his thumb over their palm. “But it’s okay, that's over; we still had a great night. Didn't we?”

A gentle smile graced William's features. “We did.” Nothing could ruin the memory of last night, it was perfect. Maybe they were overreacting a bit.  “It was a perfect night.” They leaned up and kissed Dipper.

Dipper gave a relieved smile. “It was perfect. Now how about I walk you two home? Don't want everyone saying you went through a ‘walk of shame’ or whatever.”

Bill laughed and wrapped Dipper’s arm around his waist. “What a gentleman.”

The lovebirds left the shack and started on their short walk back to the complex William lived in. They had to go slow to prevent them from tripping in their heels though.

When they were inside the complex and heading towards the elevator, Bill spoke up. “Y’know, since we kinda blew today and our mom doesn't know your family at all; why don't we plan a day to eat dinner all together at a restaurant?”

“That's a great idea Bill, it would be a calm atmosphere too, everyone's focus won't be on you but each other.”

The elevator shuddered to a stop on William's floor and they walked out.

“Then we’ll have to get it planned up,” Bill said as they stopped infront of their door. “we’ll text you later.”

“Yeah, okay, sounds good to me.” Dipper smiled, he leaned in and gave William a quick chaste kiss. He also handed them their costume.

“Oh wait-,” Will said. William bent over and took off the heels that they had been wearing. “could you return these to Mabel please?” William held them out to Dipper.

“Sure thing, babe.” Dipper took the shoes with a smile. “Well uh-, I'll text you later. Love you.”

“L-Love you too.” William muttered, they blew a kiss to Dipper, opened up their apartment door and slowly stepped in. __  
  
_ Babe.  _ He had called them  __ babe.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frequent Updates? I don't know her
> 
> I HADN'T REALIZED THAT I HADN'T UPDATED THIS FIC IN SO LONG, SORRY YALL
> 
> Oof, find me on instagram tater_tot_princess and we can talk about stuff
> 
> Also I'm thinking of commissioning someone to draw some scenes from this fic, but I dont know which ones. Any suggestions?


	9. Chapter 9

They leaned their back against the door and covered their face with their hands.

What a perfect dork Dipper was and how unbelievably lucky they were to have ended up with him.

William peeked through their fingers and saw their mom sleeping on the couch with a mixed drink in her hand and the TV on the Food Network. A small smile spread over their face and they left their spot near the door to gently remove the glass from their mother's hand. 

They didn't want her breaking  _ another _ glass.

They put the glass on the coffee table then kissed her head. Their mother stirred a bit, but didn't wake and they sighed a silent breath of relief.

William snuck off to their bedroom where they stashed the bag with their costume under their bed for safe keeping, then they went to the bathroom to clean up.

They undressed slowly infront of the bathroom mirror, studying their body and mulling over their shared thoughts.

Despite what they had learned from shitty romance novels written by horny, lonely single moms, having sex hadn't changed the way they looked or felt really.

“Not even a single hickey.” Bill muttered.

“But did we really want a hickey?” Will asked, William met their own blue gaze in the mirror.

“I mean, I did. It would've been hot.” Said Bill, William shrugged.

“I guess?” Will questioned softly.

William turned away from the mirror and to the shower. The opened the thick, see-through shower door and stepped into the cube shaped shower.

They turned on the water and flinched when it came out cold. After a while, the warm water built up and heated their skin.

***

William stepped out of the bathroom with a faded green towel about their waist and their half-dried hair sticking up wet at odd angles. They hoped to sneak off to their room, but before they even made a single step, their mother called from the living room.

“Hey, kiddo, how hard is it to leave a note saying you're going to be out all night?”

William froze and clutched tightly at the hem of their towel with their borrowed clothes in the crook of their arm. “Oh mom- uh,” Will started as William rubbed the back of their neck nervously. “W-We just lost track of things.. Sorry.”

William padded into the living room to find their mother looking rather peeved.

The woman sighed and gently patted her sons’ cheek. “I know it's not as dangerous here as it was in the city and you're probably comfortable and don't think about it, but you still have to tell me where you're at. I don't want to have to drive around scoping parties for you anymore.”

When they lived in New York, William would often go to risquè parties in the worst parts of town. They would smoke pot, drink, and even do drugs. Sometimes they would wake up and not know where they were at or what had happened the previous night. But hey, what else is a lonely kid with no friends in New York supposed to do?

They were horrible, it was partly why their mother moved them across the country to live in the middle of nowhere. 

But they were better here. They had Dipper and Mabel, they didn't need to go out and get shitfaced at parties just to feel something anymore.

“Mom,” Bill groaned while William gave a soft roll of their eyes and took their mom’s hand. “we're fine. We were just at Dipper's. We didn't mean to not call or anything, it was just late and we fell asleep.”

Their mother looked into their eyes for a moment then nodded softly. “Fine, I believe you. Your Dipper is a good boy, he doesn't do those types of things.” She took back her hand.

“Neither do we!” Bill defended. “We've been off  _ everything _ for nearly four months!”

“I never said you did, but good for you boys. Now you just need to stay clean and then maybe I'll allow you to start drinking when you turn 18.”

“Thanks, mom.” Bill said. “Can we go change now?”

Their mom waved them off to their room and they flopped onto their bed once inside.

“That was horrible,” Will sighed.

“Very,” Bill seconded.

“We should've called though you know.. or at least texted.”

“Don't you start too.”

William sat up and pulled on the clothes they borrowed from Dipper, they grabbed the neck of the shirt and took a deep inhale. It smelled like Dipper and it calmed the both of them down some.

They took their phone from their pocket and opened their messages to text Dipper. They had five missed calls and ten unread texts from their mom from last night-

At least their mom wasn't too mad with them now.

William opened their messages with Dipper and got up from their bed, they were typing a message to him as they walked out of their room and to the living room.

“Hey mom?” Bill asked as they walked into the living room. William finished typing their message, sat down on the couch and sent it.

_ hey Dipper what good restaurants are around here? No diner _

“What?” Their mother asked, peeking out from her own room.

“What weekends are you free this month?” Bill asked.

She came out of the threshold of her room and walked into the living room. “Hmmm, I think the 12th and the 26th. Why?”

“Oh well…” Will took over, William's eyes darted to their phone screen to see Dipper typing back. “Dipper and us thought it would be a good idea if you and his uncles met. So we th-thought that maybe we could all go out to dinner somewhere.”

_ Besides the diner? None. There's an Arby's by the bus station but I don't think that's what you guys had in mind _ Dipper responded. 

Before William could start on a reply, Dipper sent another message.

_ All the actual, like sit down places are in Portland and that's about an hour away _

“Oh that's such a good idea! You said his uncles? What about his parents?” Their mother plopped down on the couch besides them.

“Oh they live in California, they just let Dipper and his sister finish their senior year here.” Bill said.

“Ah.” She said quietly with a nod.

***

With about 45 minutes of planning, they had a date and a location set. Both families would drive up to Portland the Saturday before Thanksgiving and eat dinner at some Fusion place called ‘Takashi's’. 

Will was anxious to have a meal with Dipper’s family while all Bill could talk about was finally getting some decent sushi since moving to Oregon.

Nonetheless, both boys were excited for the dinner between their family and Dipper's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER BUT HEY LOOK A LOOK AT WILLIAMS ROUGH AND TUMBLE PAST!
> 
> I'm really going to try to get in another update soon for this fic, and maybe even a few of my others but school is just so tiring and time consuming right now.
> 
> Hey if ya'll ever want to talk to me about the fic, Billdip, or just anything else, message me on insta at tater_tot_princess


	10. Chapter 10

The days up until the dinner seemed to slug by for William. They were anxious and couldn't focus, to help pass the time they had Dipper come over the Saturday before the dinner. Their mom was out again on a rough job and wouldn't be back until late.

Dipper was a little late coming over, it worried William. Dipper was never late, it was one and he was supposed to be there at noon.

“Did he ditch us?” Bill asked, William slowly cracked their knuckles.

“H-He would never do that..” Will muttered. “I hope nothings happened.”

William placed around their livingroom a bit, counting the steps they took. They couldn't help but assume the worst things.

A quick knock came at the door, and William who was in such deep double thought jumped in surprise. They stared at the door for a second before actually going over to open it.

“Hey um- sorry I'm late.” Panted Dipper.

It only took William a second to register that something was off. Dipper was a mess, his hair was a mess of cobwebs.. His jacket was covered in dust and dirt, it looked like he was rolling around on the ground. There were red scratches on his cheeks, and- there was a large dried green patch of- something on his shirt. Slung on his shoulder was a brown messenger bag that looked far better than him.

“You look like hell.” Bill said simply, William didn't move out of the doorway to let their boyfriend in.

“What ha-happened to you?” Will added.

Dipper sucked in a breath of air through his teeth. “Nothing gets past you two,” he laughed nervously but when William didn't laugh too he stopped. “Can I come in and explain at least?”

“ **Noyes** .”

William stood still for a moment. It wasn't often that they had trouble saying what they wanted, usually they wanted to say the same thing or close too it. They hadn't been torn in what they wanted to say in forever.

Dipper stared at them, slowly he reached out and grabbed William's hand. “I know you're mad, but I really can't talk about what I was doing out in the hallway. It's um- secret.” He squeezed their hand. “But, but if you let me in I can tell you.”

They moved aside and closed the door behind Dipper.

Dipper took off his shoes and nervously rubbed his hands together. “Now it may seem weird-”

“Dipper remember who you're talking too.” Bill said. “We're two people who clash horribly stuffed in one body.”

“Point taken.” Dipper sighed, his eyes darted around before falling back on William. “So well my great uncle Ford is a scientist and for thirty years he traveled through other dimensions. Basically now I'm his apprentice since I'm eighteen, and I was was late because I was helping him with this alien DNA we were working on. It uh- kinda developed a consciousness and was trying to mind control us into killing each other.” He took a big breath. “Oh yeah this town is full of weird shit.”

“What the hell.”

“I told you.”

William sighed and ran their fingers through their hair. “Sit down,” Will said, William gestured to the sofa.

Dipper sat down, took of his messenger bag and dropped it to the floor. A book slid out of it and William bent to pick it up, it was navy blue with golden trim and a pinetree in the center of the cover. Before their fingers even grabbed the book though, Dipper speedily snatched it up and shoved it into his bag. “Thanks but I got it.”

William gave him a suspicious look, but sat down next to Dipper. “So, explain this again.” Will said. “You and your uncle were um experimenting with alien DNA and?”

“And it mutated so much that it gained consciousness.” Dipper nodded. “This is a hundred percent real alien gunk!” He pointed to the green stain on his shirt.

“Yeah that's cool and all, but how and why were you experimenting on alien DNA?” Bill asked, William leaned up to pluck a cobweb out of Dipper's hair.

“Because it’s alien DNA? Do I really need a reason for that one?”

“You've got me there,” Bill replied.

“You're not hurt though, are you?” Will butt in. “You have some nasty scratches on your face.”

“Oh,” Dipper brought a hand up to his cheek. “Yeah, I'm fine, this is all the worse my uncle did to me when he was trying to strangle me. Take into consideration that he was under alien mind control and I left him in worse condition.”

“What did you do to him?” There was a hint of nervousness in Will's voice.

“I uh- I broke his nose. But  _ alien mind control  _ made me do it!”

William sighed and looked at the floor. Why did they believe him? Because Dipper had no reason to lie to them. Because Dipper loved them. Because Dipper didn't think they were crazy. Because they had been witness to many odd occurrences in this batshit-crazy town. Like the floating deer head that insisted on telling them all their sins, oh that was a fucking trip.

“We believe you,” Will said after a while. “But don't expect us to be cuddling on you when you're in those dirty clothes, we don't want alien goo on us. You can take back the clothes we borrowed from you and wear them.”

A relieved smile grew on Dipper's lips and he gave a soft nod. “Thank you, I don’t know what I'd do if you two didn't believe me and think I was crazy or something.”

“You'd be down the best two twinks in town.” Bill said, William grinned.

“I guess you're right-” Dipper laughed.

***

After Dipper was changed into the clean clothes he had lent William, and they tossed his filthy ones in the wash. They sat back down on the couch.

William sat close to Dipper, their head leaning on his shoulder. “So what were you hoping to get from your alien DNA experiment?” Bill asked.

“Oh well, the DNA we were using came from a species that my uncle had found in a space realm dimension, he had seen them before in his later travels, but last week was the first time since. Basically this species can make clones of anything it wants! We um- didn't know however that it has mind control capabilities.”

Dipper took a breath, kissed William's forehead, then continued.

“When my uncle told me about what this thing could do.. it got me thinking that maybe we could use it to make another body so that you both could be your own self.”

William bristled up at those words. They could be their own selves. Their minds were buzzing with so many thoughts it hurt. They stayed silent for sometime thinking. 

Will was the first to break the silence. “You- you really think you could make us another body?” He whispered. William picked their head up from Dipper's shoulder and stared into his eyes.

“I wouldn't of told you about it if I didn't,” Dipper cupped William’s cheek and they leaned into his touch. “I know you guys don't show or talk about it, but I bet it's pretty hard being one person when you're not. I want to do this for you because I know how much easier things would be if you guys could make your own choices instead of having to find middle ground amongst each other. I want to do it to make you as happy as I possibly can.” A faint blush was darkening Dipper's cheeks. “And uh, having two of you to hold would be pretty nice too.”

A grin broke across William's face and they kissed Dipper. They kissed him again, and again, and again, and again. They kissed him until they were both laughing and holding each other close. They kissed him until Dipper was kissing them back and they felt light and floaty.

After the sea of very many kisses had past, William cupped their hands around Dipper's scratched cheeks, and looked into his eyes. “Thank you. Thank you. We love you so goddamn much without you doing this for us. Thank you, Dipper.”

William didn't really know which of them was talking when they said that, but it didn't matter. It came from the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look another update??? The gods have smiled upon me and all of you this day.
> 
> On a side note, happy bi pride day!
> 
> I finally have an idea of were this story is going to go! Thing is I'm not very sure about the ending. Do ya'll want this thing to end with fluffy wholesomeness or with angst and tears???
> 
> Also yeah as you're bound to notice, Ford isn't retired from his interdimensional travels here. Since in this AU (dont know what else to call it) there is no Bill Cipher, there is no Weirdmageddon and junk. Here, Ford made the portal along with McGucket's help (McGucket added a lot of safety precautions in so making the portal safe for use), and became an interdimensional traveler/pirate basically.
> 
> I hoped you guys liked this chapter! I put a lot of thought into it and where I'm going to take this story.
> 
> Also I'm taking fic requests!!! 
> 
> As always my insta is tater_tot_princess if you ever want to chat.


	11. Chapter 11

“But-” the thought popped into their minds and spilled out of their mouth before William even had the time to register it. “How can you transfer one of  _ us _ into the body?” Will asked softly.

Dipper just grinned wider and shook his head softly, “don't you two worry about that, I have that part down pat. The main thing I have to do is to just continue messing around with alien gunk so I can incorporate its cloning ability into some sort of machine; which my uncle and I already have a few blueprints for.”

William let out a sigh in relief, they gently pressed their forehead against Dipper's and closed their eyes. “Good,” Bill murmured.

Dipper pulled William onto his lap and held on to them tightly. “Don't worry, I've been thinking about this for a while. I wouldn't half ass this.”

“You better not,” Bill said.

***

After that visit from Dipper the time until the dinner seemed to fly and before they knew it it was the day of the dinner.

William had planned to sleep in since it was Saturday and they wouldn't be leaving until four, but their eager inner clock woke them up on their school schedule. They groaned and wrapped their messier blankets around themselves in a futile attempt to fall back to sleep.

After about ten minutes of just lying about their bed, William finally sat up. They yawned and rubbed their eyes until blooming galaxies appeared behind their eyelids.

Their minds were abuzz with thoughts and fantasies but neither boy spoke, William slid out of bed and then quietly mosied to the bathroom where they brushed their teeth.

After they brushed their teeth they starred in the mirror at themselves. They poked their cheek. “Whenever Dipper makes us that other body,” Bill started. “I wonder what'll feel like to be-.. to be by ourselves.”

“Me too,” Will whispered.

Next they walked to the kitchen and had two bowls of cold  _ Cap'n Crunch  _ and milk. The eager, buzzing energy that had got them through the previous week had faded and the sluggish feeling from two weeks ago was back.

For a while William lounged in the living room on their phone, but then they were too restless so they decided they might as well get ready.

After a quick shower William went off to their room and looked through all of their clothes a good three times. After they finally narrowed down their choices to just two sweaters (both of which Mabel had made them). The one was a yellowish orange and had a plate of nachos on it, under the nachos in big white words it said  _ NACHO BABY _ . The other was more plain, as it was just black with large, sparkly silver stars all over it. They finally settled on the latter sweater and then some random pair of grey skinny jeans they found tucked away in the bottom of one of their drawers.

Only about half an hour had passed in that time and William found themselves very bored. They sat on their thought about the things they could do to pass the time. After a long time of them just doing nothing, Will spoke up. “When we have our own bodies, it’ll be awfully weird.. I wonder how mom will react.”

“Oh,” Bill said, and William laughed softly. “I'm sure she'll  _ freak. _ I bet she'll still have trouble telling us apart though.”

“Oh definitely,” Will said, and William smiled.

A few hours passed like that, the brothers just talked and talked until they got bored and quiet again. They didn't even notice when they fell asleep until their mother shook them awake.

“Hey wake up, kiddo!” She said, shaking them gently.

William blinked awake and looked around disorientedly. “Wh-What time is it?” Will stuttered out.

“Time to go, I let you sleep because you were already dressed but now we gotta hit the road.” William immediately noticed how their mother had dressed up for tonight, she had curled her hair and put on (maybe just a tad too much) makeup.

William nodded, Bill mumbled “fine,” and they hopped off their bed. They followed their mother into the living room and quickly slipped on their red  _ Chuck Taylor's. _ Then they followed their mom out the door of the apartment and down the hallway.

Once outside William breathed in the cold air and was thankful for the sweater Mabel had made them and how warm it was. The cold air made their lungs freeze and they coughed a few times. The both of them loved fall and winter.

“God am I happy we don't have to uber around anymore,” Bill said as their mother pulled out a car key out of her purse and unlocked a cherry red, _Volkswagen_ _Bug._ Quite recently their mom had finally invested in a car, she bought it from some rinky little dealership not too far from their apartment.

“I know!” The woman smiled as she hopped into the car and started it up. “Plus this thing is just the cutest little car.”

William laughed as they sat down in the cold car, “it is pretty cute.” Will said as William buckles their seatbelt.

Even though the cars heat was on, freezing air blasted from the vents making goosebumps bubble under William's skin, they held onto their arms and shivered.

Their mother turned down the power of the air and buckled her own seatbelt, then she pulled out of the complexes parking lot. “It'll heat up in a bit,” she said reaching for the radio dial.

And the car did heat up, it was heated up by the time they got to the restaurant.

On the whole drive to the restaurant, William's mother found a station that seemed to play nothing but Icona Pop, Lady Gaga, and Rihanna. Let it be said that the drive was a jam session beyond compare.

It was dark by the time they pulled into the restaurant's parking lot, but from the light of the big lamp posts around them William spotted the old, red  _ Cadillac _ that was always parked at the Shack.

William scrambled out of the car and raced to the door of the restaurant were they waited for their mother. They watched their breath ghost out in front them as their mother made her way to the door. They opened it for her and followed in behind her.

The inside of the restaurant was warm and smelled like lo mein and gas heat. A hostess greeted them when they walked in. “Table for two?”

“Uh no, we're actually meeting someone here. It's a party of six.” William's mom said.

The hostess nodded, “ah, yes I think they're already here.” She grabbed two menus off of a black podium and turned towards a large doorway. “Follow me please.”

William and followed behind the hostess with their mother behind them, when they walked through the doorway they could see large, granite L-shaped tables. At one of these tables in the back, they spotted Dipper and his family.

Once the hostess brought them to their table, William planted themselves in the middle of Dipper and Mabel. “The party has arrived,” Bill said.

Their mother sat in between Mabel and Stan and smiled softly.

While the adults introduced themselves to each other, the teens chatted up.

“Ah Wibbles you're finally wearing the sweater I made you!” Mabel squealed as she took ahold of William's hands. “It looks so cute on you!”

“Well it's a special occasion, so a special sweater is needed.” Will said, William laughed softly. “I really love the sweater you're wearing,” Will said.

“Ah thanks!” Mabel released William's hands and pulled down the hem of her sweater, it was green and had a bunch of smiling California roll sushi on it. “When you eat sushi you just gotta wear a sushi sweater!”

“I'll take that into consideration next time, does Dipper have a cute sweater on today?” Bill asked, William spun around in his chair to look at Dipper.

Dipper wore a navy blue sweater with small silver stars dotted all over it, he smiled softly and grabbed William's hand under the table. “You know it,” he ran his thumb over the back of William's hand. “No one can escape Mabel's sweater storm.”

Their waitress came and William realized that they hadn't even looked at the menu, while everyone else was ordering they quickly scanned the menu. When it was their turn to order, they ordered the sushi plate with egg foo young and vegetable lo mein, least to say they were hungry.

The dinner was starting off great, Mabel and Dipper told William all of what they planned to do over Thanksgiving break in California. They had so much planned it made William feel a little left out, but this was their Thanksgiving dinner with Dipper and Mabel and they were going to enjoy it.

A few minutes later their chief came, she was dressed in all black except for the small red name tag on her shirt. She wheeled in a portable flat top grill into the L of the table. It had medium sized containers on the it on the top that held the food.

“Hello! My name is Ari and I am her to provide you with a fun dining experience,” she said and pulled open a drawer on her side of the table to pull out some cooking utensils. “I'm also here to cook your food, but that's beyond the point.”

William who had been to tons of hibachi places in New York knew what to expect, but they were still greatly entertained with watching Ari perform as well as cook. She covered the flat top with flames and tossed her utensils up in the air and made incredible catches with them.

As she cooked, some of their food was brought out. William wasn't all too surprised to see that they and Mabel all ordered the sushi plate. They watched as Mabel quickly dug into her sushi using her fingers.

William snickered and pulled apart the chopsticks that came with their sushi and used them to plop one in their mouth. “Let's see you do it,” Bill said, William clicked their chopsticks together.

“Oh you're on!” Mabel grabbed her chopsticks and pulled them apart, then she tried to grab one of her own sushi like William had done. After multiple tries she ended up just tearing up some of her sushi. “Dang.”

“It's very impressive that you know how to properly know how to use them,” Ari commented with a smile. “Most people who come in here can't use them without making a mess, like your friend.”

William laughed, “ah well, we used to eat this stuff all the time when we used to live in New York.” Bill said.

“The Big Apple!” Ari looked up from her cooking with a grin, “I'm actually from there.”

“Small world then,” William's mother said.

William felt like the dinner couldn't be going any better, they were both immensely enjoying themselves and not to mention that the food was really good so far.

It was more of a Thanksgiving than all of their past ones had ever been.

William's eyes traveled over to Dipper and they noticed that he hadn't gotten any food that was prepared before their main meal. They snatched up one of their sushi with their chopsticks. “Hey Dipper,” Will said. “Would you like one? They're really good.”

A small cringe went over Dipper's features and he put his palm up. “Uh, no thanks. I could never get past the raw fish thing to even try sushi.”

“But this one doesn't have any fish in it,” Will said, William looked at Dipper with a gentle puzzled expression. “It's mainly just rice and egg, with a bit of seaweed.” Will said.

“Fish or not it's sushi and I don't want to try it.”

“I've tried to get him to eat it at least fifty thousand times,” Mabel leaned her elbow on the table and looked at her twin. “He'll mess around with aliens and junk but not with sushi.”

“Oh come on Dipper,” Bill said,  William moved the sushi closer to his face. “Try it, it won't kill you.”

“No thanks-” Dipper said, moving back on the edge of his seat.

“Foods done!” Ari turned off her flat top and removed plates from the tables drawers. There were separate piles on the grill, each one being a certain person's food. She put each pile on a plate and handed them out. “Thank you, I hope you enjoy your food.” She smiled, then she stacked up her containers and put them on top of the flat top and wheeled it out of the table. “I'll be here all week,” she said with a wink before leaving.

William put down the sushi they were abusing Dipper with and started to eat, it had been so long since they had had Chinese food and this food tasted better than any other they had had before. After a few minutes of eating, they slyly picked up the sushi again, “hey Dipper?” Bill asked.

Dipper turned to face them, “wha-” when he opened his mouth to speak, William shoved the sushi in his mouth. Dipper coughed and covered his mouth.

Mabel and the Stans laughed while their mother chuckled.

William leaned in so that only Dipper could here, “spitters are quitters.” Bill whispered.

Hearing that nearly made Dipper choke. He didn't even chew the sushi roll that was implanted in his mouth, he ended up just swallowing it whole. “Oh my God,” he muttered.

“Did you like it?” Will asked.

“I didn't even taste it!” Dipper said. “Dudes,  come on, that was low even for you. And now you can really never expect me to consensually eat sushi.

William gave a small pout and grabbed Dipper's hand under the table, they placed it on their lap. “Aw, please. Don't swear off trying it again please.” Will said.

With a small sigh Dipper nodded, “fine I won't swear it off completely, but I think I might have PTSD from that trick you pulled on me. I don't know if I'll ever be able to fully trust you two again.” He teased.

“We'll do anything to make it up to you, really.” Will said and William edged closer to Dipper.

“Anything?”

“Anything for you.” They said.

“Ahem-” Mabel fake coughed loudly, making Dipper and William direct their focus to her. She was conspicuously nodding her head at Dipper's uncles and William's mother who had been listening to all they had said.

“Forget that we're here?” Stan asked. “Please don't let our presence stop you from continuing.” He said sarcastically.

Heat flooded to William and Dipper's cheeks in embarrassment.

“Actually please don't,” Ford said. “I might lose my appetite.”

“No comment,” their mother said.

***

After their mishap of just a little too much PDA, the rest of the dinner went great. William even got Dipper to try sushi again, which he still didn't like.

When the dinner was over, the adults went to the front to pay, and Mabel had ran off to the bathroom. This left Dipper and William alone, they walked outside into the freezy air.

“We're going to miss you,” Bill mumbled, William looked up at Dipper.

A gentle smile spread across Dipper's features, he wrapped his arms around William's waist and pulled them into him. “I know, I know, I'm going to miss you two too.” He kissed the top of their head. “I'm not going to be gone too long though, just barely a week.”

William buried their face into Dipper's sweater and inhaled his scent. “We know, it's just-” Will said, and William looked up into Dipper's eyes. “We haven't really been apart before.”

“Trust me,” Dipper brought his hand up to cup William's cheek. “It's going to go so fast you won't even have time to miss me.”

“But we already miss you,” Will whispered.

They were interrupted when the restaurant door opened and the rest of their families spilled out. They jumped apart and stole longing glances at each other.

“Let's go kids, pile in the car!” Stan said loudly.

“Bye Wibbles!” Mabel gave them a tight hug then skipped off to her uncle's car.

Dipper’s eyes darted to his sister and he took a step towards William, he grabbed their hand and leaned down to kiss them on the lips; they kissed him back. “I love you,” he said. “Um, see you in school Monday”

“Yeah, see you. Love you too.” Bill said and William kisses them again.

***

William was dozing off on the drive home when they heard their mother say, “I really like that boy… His family seems nice too. You better do your best to keep that Dipper, I don't think you'll find another like him.”

And they fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah look another update!! Took me forever to write this one oof. 
> 
> Feedback is really appreciated ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, I didn't expect to get so much positive feedback on the first chapter! I received many delightful comments from wonderful people!
> 
> I will continue this story, do not worry your little heads!
> 
> Thank you all.


End file.
